Democratic Ninja
DN Theme 42px A retired S-Moderator who has seemingly disappeared from public view. Appearance Most notable for her empty eyes, DN has near waist length purple hair. She has an outfit that she calls "elegant", along with her favorite purple bowtie. It is common to see her with tea. Personality DN is generally a reserved person; she is not a speaker, but an observer. As a result, her insights are extremely precise and logical. However, when prompted to speak, she is generally very kind, opposite of her stern appearance. She values her bonds above all else, although her drive for her goal is immense. History /*a short background, explaining how they became who they are at the beginning of the RP*/ Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Ability Nocturne: Her primary means of getting information. She needs to place some part of her body in a shadow of medium-low darkness. From that point, she can send out an observer spirit that takes the form of a blackish, 3-D silhouette. Where it sees, she can see. She can send it to any point that has shadow within the diameter of Suyaku City. However, it can be noticed if it rises up too far. *'Diplomat' **'Cast': She sends out the observer spirit via a medium. She can send up to three at any time. They use up little concentration until she focuses on one's vision. **'Monitor': DN chooses a specific spirit to see through. It can also move at pretty high speeds, but only through shadow. However, it can still teleport to other shadows. **'Pass': The spirit can choose to rise higher or lower at her pleasure. The higher it is, the more she can see, obviously. However, it also becomes more noticeable. *'Mobilize' **'Electoral:' Numerous shadow like whips extend from all shadows, attempting to slash the enemy to pieces. They can be struck down and broken. **'Recount': All broken shadows on the ground attempt to immediately lash out and surprise the enemy, impaling them. If it fails, it can be used again and again. **'Campaign': Shadows continue to grow through manipulation of logic. This is passive. In one minute, it can grow from the basic arm sized thickness to a yard tall. She can also activate it to darken the area, creating many more shadows. **'Poll': DN releases an invisible shockwave that drags all shadows to a point. Extremely fast and deadly. **'SS': She has an automatic barrier of shadows continuously circling her feet. If it senses hostility, it can raise up to block attacks nearly instantly. It is not absolutely strong, but is pretty much infinitely regenerating. *'Deadly Force': Her aces. **'Executive Order': All shadows retreat to her and form a massive barrier. After a short time, if not penetrated, a massive shadow eagle will form above her and continue to attack you until broken. It can have smaller lances of shadow fly at you, so it is literally a living weapon made up of other weapons. When destroyed, it shatters into innumerable shadow fragments that can be used for Recount. **'Filibuster': Shadows slowly fill up a one foot thick layer of ground, continuously clinging to and slowing all enemies inside by 50%. It also slowly saps energy. Electoral can use this as a shadow source, which leads to it being very deadly. It takes about 3 minutes to fully materialize, but the effects increase over time, so it does not immediately appear. **'Revolution': Shadows will begin to rapidly spawn and seek out the target independent of her state or actions. They are extremely quick, being up to 3x in speed, depending on shadow quality. *'Influence': Is an abilitiy that can come in numerous of different forms. It is also capable of many other things, such as controlling others. **'Kenbunshoku Influence': A form of Influence that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this influence to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. Can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. **'Busoshoku Influence': Allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. This invisible armor can be used as a weapon with to strike others. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Influence hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. This type of Influence also has the ability to bypass the powers of a troll and logic user, bypassing whatever protection the troll/logic powers provide. However, stronger the troll/logic power is the power energy is required to bypass. All her shadows are reinforced by this influence. **'Haoshoku Influence': Grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage so far is knocking people unconscious. Can also be used to control others to an extent. *'Logical Infusion': All shadows are coated with a high amount of logic, leading to immense cutting strength/durability. *'Knowledge Bank': Due to her Diplomat, DN is one of, if not the most, informed and knowledgeable of all city inhabitants. She is often sought out as a source of information, and makes much profit off of this. Relationships *'ImpulseCross': Although a few years younger than DN, Impulse is her closest ally. She trusts him more than anyone else in the world. It has been suggested that he would do anything for her and vice versa. She tries her best to keep him out of trouble, even when it seems impossible at times. Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes Category:Retired Staff Category:Female